What Happens After Vegas
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: *Sequel to What Happened In Vegas* Des and Logan have been going great! When her best friend's birthday comes up, will she give her the best present yet? *NO SLASH* Love ya, Becca!


_**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR or anything mentioned in this story, except Calibria Masters! My best friend own Desiree Harlan! So enjoy it guys and girlies!**_

_**A/N- This is a sequel for 'What Happened In Vegas' and check it out for the story to make sense! Actually, it should make sense even without the first part of it! This is for my bets friend, Adrianna Rhode, who I lied to and told her that I'd NEVER a sequel to the Vegas one and I WAS LYING MAJORLY because when she asked again, I was halfway done with this one! Lol, she still loves me though :P so BYE!**_

* * *

It had been almost 3 months since Vegas for Des, and her and Logan had talked omit a lot. She would be on her phone twenty-four seven texting or talking to Logan.

Her mom always asked who she was talking to and she would lie and say it's Bria or joke and say it's Jake from State Farm. Her mom always nodded or laughed, still suspicious about who she was really talking to.

She always smiled when she remembered being in Vegas, in Logan's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips on hers...she remembered it well.

She also remembered when she told Bria about the Kendall thing...it's funny how long she kept it a secret.

_Flashback(1 Week ago)_

_Des has finished taking her shower and was drying her wet hair, which was taking FOREVER, when her phone started ringing 'Cover Girl' again. She decided to leave her still damp hair alone for a while and ran to answer as she plopped down on her bed._

_She answered the phone, only to be scared and fall off her bed as a loud scream came through the phone. She hopped up as the screaming died into little squeals of excitement._

"_Bria, what was that for? I still want my hearing, ya know?"she told her very excited best friend._

"_Sorry, Des! I'm just so happy that you met BTR almost 3 months ago today!" Bria said and that made Des smile hard as she remembered the hug, the pictures and...the kiss._

"_Haha, I am too, but next time, TRY NOT TO YELL!" Des screamed and then she heard a squeal._

"_Okay, now, my little ears hurt! But, I don't care because I have to hear all about that night again and again until I get annoyed!" she said._

_Des went on explain the night for about the millionth time and the concert and the meet and greet again, even though Bria had heard about it three months ago. The meet and greet was always where she got the most squeal outta her completely crazy best friend._

"_OMG, it's TOTALLY like my 'What Happened In Vegas' fic! The flirting, the stupid James remarks, the pictures, THE KISS! I mean, I still feel psychic after that!"Bria exclaimed as it dawned on her where she heard all of this and she went on and on about the story events related to what happened that night, not noticing how Des had skipped the most important parts that were Brie-related._

"_So, I know you met my husband, but you never told me all about it, so what happened?"Brie asked excitedly, breaking Des' thoughts._

"_Well, about that..." Des said, drawling out the parts about Kendall._

"_TELL ME!" she asked, worried that she didn't._

"_Of course, I wouldn't it's called keeping things a mystery" she said._

"_Okay now, you're playing with me! So what happened?" she wondered._

"_Hey, so you know how your birthday is next week?" Des said, changing the subject quickly._

"_Yeah, what about it?" Brie questioned._

"_I sent your gift out last night after I got it all wrapped up...it's gonna be a shocker!" Des told her._

"_What did you get me?" she asked, forgetting completely about what happened with Kendall._

"_I made it slow express so it's gonna be there by Friday, a day before your birthday." Des said with a smirk, even though Bria couldn't see it._

"_Ugh, you suck for not telling me, but I gotta go and clean up whatever my brother just spilled, so TTYL!" Brie said hanging up._

Des smiled, wondering if Bria had gotten her present. It was supposed to be there today since it's two days before her birthday. Her thoughts got interrupted when she heard her phone ringing and she rushed to get it from upstairs.

She answered to a loud scream through the earpiece. This time, she was ready because she held the phone away from her ear. When the screaming died down, she listened to her excited best friend.

"OMG, Des! Where in the world did you get this? I mean, THIS even tops my mom getting me the BTR poster book for my birthday!" she asked excitedly as Des laughed.

"Umm...Kendall gave it to me three months ago, but I wanted to save it for your birthday cause I didn't get you an amazing present." she explained.

"KENDALL GAVE THIS TO YOU FOR ME? AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as Des held the phone away again.

"Yeah, but if you don't calm down, I'll hang up now." she said and then, the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Okay, I'm calm, I'm chill...maybe! So this is what you wouldn't tell me?" Bria questioned.

"Yes, and did you look inside the envelope in the box?"

"OMSchmidt, I didn't even think about that! I'll look now..." she said as she picked up the envelope and looked inside.

Another scream came as Des smiled that her gift was amazing.

"Ticket to Cali? To visit you! Ahhh, I'm so excited!" she screamed.

"Yeah, so get packing! The ticket is for tomorrow morning!" she told her.

"I gotta pack now? Okay! TTYL!" she said and then hung up.

_'This is gonna be an interesting three days...'_ Des thought as she started to set up the guest room for Brie.

_The Next Afternoon (California Time)_

Des was waiting for Bria while her mom went to the gift shop in the airport for some snacks. Des would've asked for something, but she was too excited to eat.

"Des!" she heard a smallish girl voice squeal.

She turned around to see her best friend running towards her, rolling a small suitcase and carrying a small purple zebra duffel bag.

"Ahhh, Bria!" she said as she hugged the younger teen.

"I'm so excited to be in California finally! But, how do you handle this heat?" she asked.

"You live in bikinis and shorts." Des answered and then, they both laughed.

Des' mom came back and they drove back to her house. They sang, talked and laughed the ride home. When they got to her house, Bria and Des unpacked and went to a party store to buy Bria a birthday girl pin and crown for her birthday. Then, the mall for the rest of the day.

"So, do you think I should call Kendall? I mean, is it right to?" Bria asked Des as they walked around Forever 21.

"Yeah! I mean, I don't think he just gives his number out to any Rusher. HE picked YOU outta them all, and that means you're special." Des told her, which made Bria smile.

"Yeah, you're right...so how have you and Logan been going? Your fingers don't hurt from texting him yet?" Bria asked questioningly as she picked a shirt off of the rack in front of her.

"Haha no, and we're doing great...I'm glad we talk. I mean, we text and call each other when he has free or I'm not finishing up school stuff or working with forking Sarah." Des explained as she picked up a really pretty bikini and threw it at Brie.

"I'm glad you guys are going well...maybe that's what you needed after all those guys broke your heart. Someone who's there for you and makes you all happy." Brie told her best friend.

"I think you're right, so let's go and actually buy something now...and keep the bikini, or I'll slap you with the buttersock." Des said as she went around picking up some jewelry and t-shirts.

They finished picking out clothes for Bria's birthday dinner tomorrow night. Des told her about the Spiderman cake she ordered and she almost scared the little kids by the ice cream shop they were at.

They got in a taxi on their way home, with Bria falling asleep when Des got a text from Logan.

_**'Hey babe, how's today going? ~LoLo Henderwhore~' **_

_**'Been having a great, love. Bria flew out and been hanging out all day for her BDAY ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**'That's great! You gave her the gift? And I miss you :( ~LoLo Henderwhore~'**_

_**'Yeah, she had a blast and I did and I miss you too, babe :( ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**'I have a couple of days off, I can come out? You think she'll call Kendall? He's been freaking ~LoLo Henderwhore~'**_

_**'PLEASE COME OUT...and yeah, but she's scared that he won't like her ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**'My break starts tomorrow, so I'm on a plane tonight for you, and why is she scared? ~LoLo Henderwhore~'**_

_**'Yay! Can't wait for Bria to meet you...and she's really insecure so hard for her. ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**'I wanna meet her! You talk about her all the time :) ~LoLo Henderwhore~'**_

_**'So I talk too much? ;) ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**'Yeah, maybe you do ;) But I gotta go back to work :( ~LoLo Henderwhore~'**_

_**'Okay :(...can't wait to see you :) ~My Lovely GF~'**_

_**Logan's POV**_

He sent her back a quick goodbye text back and turned back to the meeting he was having with the guys, but then, he went into a daze.

"So, I think we should make some new merch...and Logan's not paying attention again." James said as Logan came out of his stupor.

"Sorry, J. But I was texting Des and she was telling me about Kendall's mystery love again." he smirked as Kendall's eyes got wide.

"More about Bria? I wanna know NOW!" he said as Logan just chuckled.

"I told Des that I'm getting on a plane tonight to go to LA tomorrow and visit her, but I thought that BTR should make a big time appearance in Temecula for _our_ girls..." Logan explained to his friends, with Kendall already agreeing without reasoning.

"Okay, but why the sporadic visit to LA? I mean, you've only known this girl for 12, almost 13 weeks, how do you know she's not a crazy psycho fan?" Carlos questioned.

"After meeting her in Vegas...I felt like I've known her my whole life. She's sweet and funny and adorable. I don't want any other girl after meeting her, and this is an idea for Kendall consider, too. The girl he likes is too insecure to call you, Ken." Logan said as he turned to Kendall for the last part.

"Awhh, that's why she won't call me? And now, I'm sad." Kendall said sitting back on the couch and frowning slightly.

"But we can change that...remember, we sing and Cover Girl is perfect for this! Also, it's her birthday tomorrow and Kendall might be the best gift ever. So you guys in?" Logan told his friends as he held his hand out.

"Well, I've been abroad and I still am, so all in!" Kendall said, placing his hand over Logan's.

"This is an awesome love story, and I wanna go back anyways, so I'm in." Carlos agreed, his hand over Kendall's now.

"Since BTR isn't BTR without James, I gotta go, and I need sun." James said, reluctantly putting his hand over the others'.

"So no backing out, performance in Temecula and Kendall meets his girl, right?" Logan said.

"No backing out." The other three said together, which made Logan smile.

"Good, now start packing guys, LA tomorrow."

_Back in Cali_

Bria woke up someone jumping all over the bed she was laying in and opened her eyes to see Des over her, shaking and jumping all over the bed.

"Happy birthday best friend!" Des yelled as she kept jumping and laughing.

"Thank you, but get off!" Brie said as she threw the covers off herself, which wazzed with Des' balance and made her fall.

She sat up to see Des laying on the floor and she laughed, "See? That's what you get!"

She sat up from her place on the floor and asked, "Who are you? Paramore?"

"Haha no, but time for birthday pancakes!"

Des got up from the floor and smiled at her friend's excitement for food. Then, she grabbed her hand and rushed down stairs, completely unaware of her boyfriend's plans for today.

_**Logan's POV**_

We had arrived in LA early this morning and we had already finished unpacking and were now setting up for the concert. They let the announcement for it yesterday and I made sure Des and Bria were front row and backstage passes for tonight.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"More than ever." all three replied.

"God, we spend way too much time together." James said after the three looked weirdly at each other.

_Back with Des and Bria_

"I can't believe we got tickets to see BTR tonight!" Bria said excitedly as they made their way towards the venue that BTR would be in.

"I know! I didn't even expect them to come back to LA for a while." Des said as they were escorted to their seats.

"Yeah, is this part of my birthday too?"

"I just got this in the mail, I didn't even know about it."

"True..."

More people came in as the venue as night came closer and then the concert started.

"Hey everybody out there! Enjoying yourselves tonight?" James asked as screamed rumbled through the crowd.

"We were hoping that! I hope you have a great night tonight! And we'll make sure that you do by starting with Big Night tonight!"

They started to sing the beginning as the music played. They sang three more songs (Music Sounds Better With U, Love Me Love Me and Nothing Even Matters) before they stopped and talked before Worldwide.

"So tonight, we're doing the night a little different! We've already got the girls chosen for tonight! It's a birthday girl out here tonight and her name is Calibria Masters! Also, joining her is her best friend who set us up playing tonight, Desiree Harlan!" Logan said winking at them as a security guard came over and led them to the stage.

Des sat between Logan and James and Bria between Kendall and Carlos. This was their dream, to be Worldwide girls, together and have the night of their lives.

"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I've been missing," James sang and then Kendall came in.

"You by my side, yeah", and gave Bria a hug that could make a girl melt. She gasped as she felt his muscular arm around her waist.

"Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep." James sang again.

"You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice." Kendall sang and then kissed Bria on the cheek.

They sang the rest of the song, Kendall kissing Brie twice more and taking a picture with her and Des getting a kiss from all the boys and a hug from Logan.

As the song came to an end, Kendall spoke, "Wait, according to this crown on this beautiful girl's head, it's her birthday! How old are you today. Calibria?" he asked her.

"Ummm...I'm 14 today, Kendall." Bria answered, trying to get over the shock of Kendall say her name.

"So tonight, we're gonna sing happy birthday to her! Ready, crowd?" Carlos questioned, who then smiled as he got a bunch of cheers.

The whole crowd, the boys and Des sang happy birthday, and Bria finally went into tears. This made it the BEST day in her life.

When they were done, the girls went back to their seats and the guys finished the concert. They went to the front of the venue to sign some autographs. The girls went out there to meet them after they were done.

Logan was finished signing when he saw Des and Bria and smiled when Des noticed him looking at her. He walked around the girls who were getting the other guy's autographs to talk to them.

"Hey, sweetheart! I missed you!" Des said running into his arms and hugging him tight.

"I missed you too, Des." he said, hugging her just as tight. He pulled away for a minute to look in her eyes. Then, they kissed...for a long time until the other guys came over and coughed.

They separated and then the group laughed at the awkwardness that came. Kendall stopped laughing when he noticed Bria standing next to Des.

She was beautiful to him. Her hair was highlighted red strawberry blonde and blue streaks and was wavy. Her lips looked perfect and full, tinted a bit red. She was amazingly gorgeous, nothing like he'd seen before.

"Bria..." he breathed her name and she turned and smiled at him.

She walked towards him and gave a kiss on the cheek, and then spoke, "I heard this whole birthday thing was your idea and I wanted to thank you for making this the best night of my life. I really loved-" she was interrupted by Kendall's soft and pink lips touching hers. They kissed for a minute, and then, they heard a couple of snaps of a camera flashes, and pulled away.

"Oh, I'm DEF saving this for our BTR scrapbook!" Des said while looking at the picture.

"I want a beautiful fangirl!" James murmured after, still holding up the camera for more pics.

"Awhh, Kendall! This should be your screen saver!" Carlos gushed, smiling at the picture he'd just taken.

"And now, James has pictures of me and Des, and now Kendall and Bria kissing." Logan smirked, seeing the funnies in tonight.

And that's what happens after Vegas...

Well, this and the guys and the two best friends hanging out after the show and planning for a beach day the next day.

* * *

**_So, how was it? Amazing, horrible, amazingly horrible? Give me SOMETHING! Well, you can by reviewing and telling me how great or horrible or ANYTHING my story was! Peace Out, Girly Cows/Alien Boys!_**

**_~~Love ya, MissH2O~~_**


End file.
